1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartridges containing endless tapes adapted with indicia readout apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with cartridges of a variety of styles including endles tapes adapted to run between two independent spools therein. The tapes are adapted with magnetically sensitive material and are utilized in the recording and playback of a variety of electronic signals necessitating the use of magnetically operated recording heads and magnetically sensitive pickup heads. The prior art is devoid of apparatus adapted to simultaneously display written information on a tape strip synchronously driven with the magnetic tape contained within a common housing.